disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
CeCe Jones
Cecelia "CeCe" Jones'''http://www.imdb.com/character/ch0230177/?ref_=tt_cl_t1 is one of the main characters and the primary lead main protagonist on ''Shake It Up ''where she dances on the local teen dance show, Shake It Up, Chicago!. She is the daughter of Georgia Jones and J.J. Jones and the older sister of Flynn Jones. She is best friends with Rocky Blue. She lives in an apartment with her mother and brother in the suite below Rocky and her family. Her parents are divorced and her father lives in Florida. She attends John Hughes High School in Chicago, Illinois. She wants to become famous and also wants Rocky to be famous with her. CeCe is portrayed by Bella Thorne, and by Skylar Keesee as Little CeCe (Shrink It Up and Judge It Up). Personality CeCe is a fashionable, unique, friendly, adventurous, upbeat, brutally honest, bright, bad girl, sassy, and yet somewhat ditzy and totally naive girl. She is described as a daring wild child who is uncontrollable, funky, and fun on her school's blog ("Wild It Up"). She's street-smart rather than book-smart, unlike her best friend, Rocky. Initially, she performs poorly in school because of dyslexia, but also because of her behavior as a trouble-maker. However, she gradually improves academically as the series progresses. CeCe is fearless and outgoing and is constantly getting into trouble. Despite her initially failing her audition due to stage fright, she eventually earned a spot as a background dancer on Shake It Up, Chicago! However, in every season, CeCe's personality changes. In Season 1, CeCe was a silly, upbeat, adventurous, and aspiring young girl. In Season 2, CeCe was a little more mature and hard-working and also more ditzy and gullible. In Season 3, CeCe is more supportive and also seems to pay attention more and is more intelligent. Shake It Up, Chicago! CeCe was excited for the opportunity to audition for Shake It Up, Chicago!, but she had to convince her less confident friend, Rocky, to audition with her. Rocky had an easy time at the audition and was one of the teen dancers chosen to be on the show. However, CeCe was overcome by her stage fright and ran away before completing her audition. CeCe was devastated by what had happened and Rocky tried to talk her into trying again, but CeCe just couldn't. Rocky didn't want to be on the show without CeCe, so she handcuffed CeCe to her wrist and forced her to dance with her. Although the stunt got them in trouble, CeCe was hired and they both became dancers on the show. CeCe has been wanting the spotlight dance since the first season. She and Rocky were given the spotlight dance in Throw It Up, but Tinka sabotaged them and took the spotlight dance instead. In the second season, CeCe and Gunther were given a spotlight dance as well as a spot on Good Morning, Chicago. However, Gunther and Tinka ended up locking CeCe and Rocky in CeCe's dressing room and CeCe was unable to participate in the Good Morning, Chicago routine. It is unknown whether she and Gunther actually were featured in the spotlight dance, as it was not shown. During the season two finale, Rocky and CeCe are part of the winning Shake It Up, Chicago! dance team that will be featured in the new Japanese dance video game, Shake It Up. While they are in Japan, Rocky speaks out against Mr. Watsonabi and gets both CeCe and herself kicked off the Shake It Up project and Shake It Up, Chicago!. Rocky and CeCe dance their way back onto the dance video game and Shake It Up, Chicago! when they perform for Mr. Watsonabi's mother. During season three, CeCe must find other options than Shake It Up, Chicago! to dance as the Shake It Up, Chicago! studio has burned down. Although CeCe keeps herself busy by dancing at parties and with the spirit squad, she does miss dancing on Shake It Up, Chicago!. CeCe even takes a job at the mall as a dancing zit. When the Shake It Up, Chicago! studio is rebuilt, it is under new management and all the dancers must be rehired. CeCe is extremely nervous about her audition due to what happened the first time she auditioned, but she is one of the first dancers hired. Although Rocky tries to pretend that she isn't bothered by this, CeCe sees through her act and continues to help her earn her spot back. Rocky eventually gets back on the show and she and CeCe are able to continue dancing together on Shake It Up, Chicago! Relationships With Other Characters Rocky Blue (Best Friend) Rocky is CeCe's best friend and dance partner on Shake It Up, Chicago. While they both harbor a love of dancing, they have opposite personalities: Rocky is a good student with a perfect attendance record who likes to stay away from trouble, while CeCe is wild and usually has Rocky do her homework. It was revealed in "Shrink It Up" that they met in dance class when they were in first grade, where CeCe was close to quitting until Rocky convinced her to stay and they've been best friends ever since. CeCe always tells Rocky everything that is going on with her life. Rocky is usually seen entering the Jones' apartment by climbing through the window via the fire escape (along with greeting her with "Hey, hey, hey!"). CeCe is usually the one who gets Rocky into interesting adventures and situations. They also take each other's side no matter what. Flynn Jones (Little Brother) Flynn is CeCe's brother. She often babysits him while their mother is at work. She sometimes cooks for him, puts him to bed, and tries to keep him out of trouble. Although their relationship is usually shown to be made up of bickering and typical sibling rivalry, CeCe was the first to comfort him about their failed road trip in "Heat It Up". The two of them understand their parents' divorce situation and together even had to explain it to Rocky in "Parent Trap It Up". At times Flynn feels ignored by Cece, but they worked it out in "Weird It Up". Also, Flynn has admitted that he loves CeCe in "Funk It Up" to make her feel better. Deuce Martinez (Close Friend) Deuce is one of CeCe and Rocky's close friends. They both attend JHHS, where he was the first person to give CeCe and Rocky the flyer containing information on auditions for the dance show, Shake It Up, Chicago. CeCe is constantly making fun of Deuce. In "Match It Up", Deuce thinks CeCe wants to be more than friends with him and after being "rejected" by Deuce, CeCe wonders what he doesn't like about her. She used her match-making skills to set him up with his current girlfriend, Dina. Deuce and CeCe didn't hang out much in Season 2, but it seems like Deuce still hangs out with CeCe and Rocky and is still very close to them. Deuce was one of the people who helped CeCe get out of her funk in "Funk It Up". Ty Blue (Close Friend/Basically Brother) Ty is a close friend of CeCe's since Ty is her best friend's brother. They both attend JHHS and have several things in common such as a love for dancing. She often involves him in her plans, such as making it seem like they didn't care if Rocky left to model in New York in "Model It Up", where they also hugged (with Deuce and Flynn) when they thought Rocky was actually leaving. In "Show It Up", CeCe grabs Ty's leg when she's begging for him to help her and Rocky in the talent show against Candy Cho and the Bulldogs cheerleading squad. CeCe, along with Rocky, takes Ty and Deuce to the Olive Pit in "Meatball It Up". Although Ty doesn't pay much attention to CeCe (or Rocky) when they need his help, he's still there for them when they need it (as seen in "Match It Up", "Show It Up", and "Vatalihootsit It Up"). Gunther Hessenheffer (Frenemy; Ex-Boyfriend) Gunther is a "frenemy" of CeCe's, fellow dancer on Shake It Up! Chicago, and schoolmate at JHHS. The two don't often get along and like to throw insults at each other, but when alone they seem at ease. Rocky told CeCe to ask him to the school dance in "Hot Mess It Up" when they thought that he was about to move back to the "old country" because of her. At the end of the dance, she decided she couldn't go out with him anymore and didn't care if he moved back to the "old country", saying, "I'll buy his plane ticket MYSELF." But she never got a chance to break up with him, because he overheard her. Though he acted very sweet to her throughout their relationship, in the end, they broke up. They can be friends at times, as seen in "Model It Up" when CeCe had been working with Gunther (off-screen) as her modelling coach. In "Split It Up", they are selected by Gary Wilde to be guest dancers on ''Good Morning, Chicago ''and get the spotlight dance. In Reality Check It Up, True Teen Life announces that CeCe is in love with Gunther, causing CeCe to act disgusted and claim that she wasn't in love with him, but Gunther didn't believe her and flirted with her, showing that he has some interest in her. In "Surprise It Up", they go to a funeral of Gunther's mailman together, and later on, in the episode, he shows up at CeCe's birthday party. They also have the most episodes revolved around their pairing. Tinka Hessenheffer (Former Frenemy; Good Friend) Tinka is a former frenemy of CeCe's, fellow dancer on Shake It Up! Chicago, ''and schoolmate at JHHS. Tinka, along with Gunther, often argue with CeCe and Rocky backstage on ''Shake It Up, Chicago. Tinka takes every opportunity to make fun of or insult CeCe, such as mocking CeCe about her freezing on the Shake It Up, Chicago stage in "Start It Up". They can be civil and friendly towards each other, as seen in "Kick It Up", where CeCe invites Tinka to the movies. In "Break It Up", the two were seen sitting together and Tinka asked CeCe not to leave her alone with Deuce. They shared other friendly moments in "Auction It Up" and "Judge It Up" when Tinka gave money to CeCe and Rocky after the twins realized they were in the wrong. In "Fire It Up", the first episode in season 3, Tinka and CeCe become friends. They are spending more time together, such as when Tinka helped CeCe with her plans to get Rocky back on Shake It Up, Chicago!. Logan Hunter (Enemy) They first met in Oh Brother It Up then they start arguing after Logan fired CeCe at Bob's Kebobs for being late for work and other things. Realizing they are going to be brother and sister after Cece's mom and Logan's dad are going to be married, they started trying to get along, but with no success. Since they are no longer going to be related, they must try to get along for Rocky's sake. Trivia *CeCe has dyslexia. Bella Thorne, who plays CeCe, has dyslexia in real-life. ("Add It Up") *Her parents are divorced. ("Heat It Up") *She struggles in school and is not very studious. *She isn't very tall, and there is a running gag about her height. *She hates small spaces (claustrophobia). ("Party It Up") *She's a fan of Katy Perry and Beyonce. ("Vatalihootsit It Up", "Auction It Up") *She thinks she should have won the Little Miss Cutie Queen beauty pageant of 2005. ("Glitz It Up") *She once impersonated a lawyer and a witness at the same time. ("Wild It Up") *She has a jacket with "CeCe" written on it. ("Hook It Up") *She mentioned that she's not allowed to date ("Three's A Crowd It Up"), but in Hot Mess It Up she went out with Gunther and in ("Lock It Up") she went out with Louis. *She doesn't follow the rules from time to time. *She is afraid of the dark. ("Auction It Up") *CeCe is shown to be smart sometimes. For instance, in the episode Copy Kat It Up, she sends a fake email to Kat offering a position on Shake It Up, New York as a way to get her off Shake It Up, Chicago. *It is shown that CeCe is obsessed with court television shows, as she says so herself. She is seen impersonating a lawyer/witness in the episode "Wild It Up", and knows every word of the legal disclaimer from Teen Court ''in "Judge It Up". * She likes labradoodles. ("Three's A Crowd It Up") *Gunther has a crush on CeCe. * She has modeling experience, as revealed in "Model It Up", where she was "the 'fruit of the week' for Willy and Bubba's Produce Mart" as a strawberry. * She doesn't have many friends as she called her grandmother to hang out with her. ("Kick It Up") * CeCe was the only one who got "A+" on the egg drop project for school. ("Egg It Up ") * In one episode, CeCe goes out with Gunther to a school dance after Rocky forces her to. ("Hot Mess It Up") * She always pushes Rocky around and tells her what to do. ("Shrink It Up") * She snores loudly in her sleep, and all of her friends and classmates are aware of it. ("Protest It Up") *CeCe has bangs throughout seasons one and two, but she does not have them in for about half of season three. ("Fire It Up") *She can sing. ("Made In Japan") *She is good at getting people to do what she wants. *She was the last hired on Shake It Up! Chicago. ("Start It Up", "Hook It Up") *She had a matchmaking service called "CeCe's Single No More". ("Match It Up") *She still plays with dolls. ("Embarrass It Up") *She accidentally lets out gas after eating vegetables sometimes. ("Embarrass It Up") *Her zodiac sign is Pisces, making her birthday somewhere between February 19th and March 20th. ("Made in Japan") ("Apply It Up") *She got an "A" on a research project. ("Double Pegasus It Up") *CeCe may or may not have feelings for Gunther. *She has a spiritual side. ("Funk It Up ") *She is similar to Edie Wilde. ("Rock and Roll It Up") *She is considered a jinx. ("Tunnel It Up", "Made in Japan") *Her style changed as she matured from flashy rocker to edgy. Memorable Quotes *"'That's me, Cece Jones, uncontrollable, funky, and fun feature dancer on Shake It Up, Chicago, oh yeah!" *"Oh look, a random breeze has blown my napkin on the floor, I will casually pick it up now. ''(points) Is it that girl?" *"Oh, mamacita!" *''(On the phone) "Let's hang, let's go crazy, let's go meet boys! Call me back. Love you, Grandma." *"Oh, I'm sorry. Hi, I'm CeCe."' *"We get to be on TV and they pay us!" *"Show me a sponge, baby, show me a sponge." *"Smack me in the face with a Kansas City Pickle!" *"Get your feet off the furniture! Were you raised in a barn? Whoa whoa whoa, watch that glass; those coasters are there for a reason! And you, get a haircut, you look like a hoodlum! That's it! Everyone out, now!" *"No, you don't, Rocky! You're a dancer on Shake It Up, Chicago. You already won, you already got first place -- let's go out and buy you a ribbon. Yay, Rocky!" *'CeCe: "I'm the ocean. Wild, free, unpredictable! And you're the...sand...grounded, uh, always there!" Rocky: '"Not just in your sneakers. Sometimes, sand winds up on your butt cheeks! Really gotta learn to quit while I'm ahead." *"Mama doesn't eat until all her children get fed!" *(On phone)'' "Mom... Just wait in the lobby. We'll be down there when we're done. No, I'm not asking Justin if he knows Barry Manilow!" *"I hate that you're not lousy at anything!" *"Well, helloo-nooo!" *"That's not true, Rocky. You're better at picking best friends." *'''Rocky: "Wow, no one ever took up one of our offers before."' CeCe:' "Yeah; haven't you ever heard of an empty gesture?" *"Well, stuff me in a llama and call me gulasto!" *"You know, when I have a daughter, I'm naming her CeCe too!" *"For a vegetarian, that sure is a lot of leather! *'CeCe: '"Who are you?" Rocky: '''"The Rock." '''CeCe: "Yeah, that name's already taken." *'CeCe:' "May the force be with us!" Ty: '"You need a mint." *"I still am." *"Even I know an upside-down building is bad for business." *(Imitating Gunther) "What are you, loony nutty?" *"He lied to me about his name?" *"Do you think he thinks we're the same person too?" *"I look like Christmas threw up on my head!" *'CeCe: "Ow! You're standing on my foot."' Kat:' "I'm so sorry, CeCe." CeCe: "Still on my foot!" *"If you like us, please give us a dollar. If you don't like us...(scoffs) oh, who am I kidding? You're gonna love us!" *"This color is called "egg shell", and this color is called the "yolk's on you!"" *"I...hate...karate!" *"I may not be a valedictorian, but I'm not an idiot!" *'Rocky:' "CeCe, you were 10, nobody knew you were a girl." CeCe: "I knew!" *"I'll get you my pretty and your little dog too!" *"I may not know all 49 states..." *'CeCe:' "I'm just lousy at math like you're lousy at......I hate that you're not lousy at anything." *"Who am I kidding! Microwave again." *"ROCKY HUSTLE IT UP SCHOOL STARTS IN 20! *"I crawled in a filthy, disgusting dumpster! And Rocky, I wasn't alone!" *''(To Tinka)'' "You want a piece of this?!" *"It's about to get hot!" *'Rocky:' "Why is there not a competition that judges young girls on how smart they are?" CeCe: "There is...it's called school!!" *"Everyone in Japan is going to know who we are!!" *"Why couldn't I have lost and won the crown?" *"I know it stimulates the economy and creates jobs." *'CeCe: '"Really, Rocky, you're just going to give up because there's an obstacle in our way? Oh there's a tree in the road, I better turn round and go back home, I'll discover America some other time."' Rocky:' "What are you talking about? Columbus came here by boat." CeCe: "Yes, because he didn't give up!" *"Huh I never knew that was how the fig newton was invented." *"I feel like a rainbow threw up on me." *"DO THEY HAVE SHAKE IT UP IN YOUR LAND?" Dancer: "Yeah, our 'land', is Pittsburgh." CeCe: "Oh. Aloha!" *"Oh, it's my agent, you better act fast because I'm in high demand." *"Hi! I'm CeCe. I'm a Pisces which means my symbol is two fish which is really weird because I wouldn't eat one fish, let alone two-I like pork chops." *'Rocky: '"No, CeCe, it's nothing like a test, you don't study at all." CeCe: "Oh well, in that case, it sounds EXACTLY like a test!" *"Oh come on people! Yesterday there was a guy here with a psychic cat, his name was Mittens, and even I gave him a dollar." *"Thank you...hey!" *"Singing toothbrushes." *"Wait, why can't I be a valedictorian?" *''"First you're singing at a street corner, next thing you know you have concerts, music, anime cartoons, and your own line of...singing toothbrushes."'' *"I need a fake name for when I'm famous, dede, bebe-oh wait I got it, Crystal McHotness." *''(To Rocky)'' "Oh I know another expression, you're delusional." *"Welcome to the opposable thumb, the thing that separates man from beast-except maybe gorillas, I don't know. Participant, yeah!" Rocky: "Cece, you know that just means that you showed up right?" Cece: "Yeah!" *"See you at the omelette bar." *"So do you think the rain will hurt the crops this year? Me neither." *"See this is why I don't read; it just messes with your grasp of reality." *"And for the hundredth time, MY NAME IS NOT CESE! My name is CeCe as in Ce-Ce you later!!" *"Hey Deuce. Hey Deuce. Hey Deuce. (in Deuce's ear) HEY DEUCE!!!" *'CeCe:' "That means we are going to be..." Logan: "Brother and Sissy." *'CeCe:' "Hey something about me is different in here". Rocky: Cece. Big picture; Shake It Up, Chicago has burn down!" CeCe: "Yeah! Obviously, I can see that now!" *Thanks Deuce.... And thanks Deuce! * (To Rocky)"A partner is supposed to push you to do your best, not constantly tell that you're wasting your time!" *"I may need put glasses on cause I did not see that coming." *"You know what Tinka, I should have paper-mached a butt, so I can tell you to kiss it!" Gallery Btshakea056.jpg Hookitup.jpeg Shake-it-up.jpg Shake-It-Up-Live-2-Dance-Deluxe-Edition.jpg Wallpapers-shake-it-up.jpg shake-it-up_e1.jpg Shake-it-Up-Season-2-shake-it-up-27591245-600-424.png Characters_hero_cece.png 41xzmZpqFVL._SL500_AA300_.jpg CeCe-shake-it-up-25002748-357-438.jpg 81702.jpg pro_shake-it-up_590x410.jpg Cece-jones-shake-it-up-32171298-600-800.png CeCe Jones Shake It Up Season 2.png DeCe.jpg Cecetile.jpg btshakea027.jpg Promotional Of Strawberry Shortcake With CeCe Jones.jpg Shake It Up Notebook.jpg Shake It Up - 3x25 - Haunt It Up - Dance.jpg External links * CeCe's page on the Shake It Up Wiki References Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Shake It Up characters Category:Live-action characters Category:Females Category:Good Luck Charlie characters Category:Dancers Category:American characters Category:Cheerleaders Category:Heroines Category:Teenagers Category:Students Category:Matchmakers Category:Protagonists Category:Characters with disabilities